Chrono Dream
by Pkjoan
Summary: The amazing story of a new Chrono Trigger sequel in a new Timeline.
1. Prologue

**Chrono Dream**

**Prologue- 1005 A.D**

It was a beautiful morning, the sound of the Nadia Bell echoed and beyond that sound there was a lazy boy sleeping around.

-_Crono…_

A voice said.

-_Crono…_

The voice second attempt to wake up the lazy boy.

-_Crono, wake up!_

In front of the bed, a boy with a red spiky hair and clothes that of a hero stood.

-_Mom: So you finally decided to wake up, c´mon Crono, Marle is waiting for you on the castle._

The boy checks its equipment, and desperately sets to the castle.

-_Mom: Leaving so soon? Care to take at least a fine!_

_Crono received 3000G._

_-Mom: Take care son! Recently the monsters are acting stranger than usual…_

The boy departed, and with nothing else to say he arrived the Guardia Forest in a short time. On the forest a weird sound echoed. The sound was nothing but the memory of the entity, which is the same sound that Crono and others heard while traveling. The boy didn´t pay attention and so he enter the castle.

_-Guard 1: Hold on! Who dares to enter without permission…? Oh! Prince Crono, my mistake, you shall pass._

_-Chancellor: Ah, Prince Crono! Your highness is waiting for you on the left tower._

Crono ventured inside the castle, and with the same anxiety he entered the first time, he arrived to the top of the left tower.

-_Marle: Hi Crono! See, they finished the left tower in a couple of months. Now we have a clearly view of the entire Guardia Kingdom; Truce, Medina, Choras and Porre. Isn´t it great?_

Crono agreed, and proceeded with the conversation.

-_Marle: Can´t believe it has been 5 years since we traveled through time and defeated Lavos. Wonder how´s everybody and what are they doing. Since Lucca is now working on the first Truce Lab, she has not enough time to enjoy with us! Care to visit her?_

And so…

The young couple departed to Lucca´s house. But suddenly…

-_Marle: What is it Crono? Is there something bad here in the forest, don´t worry it might be just one of those stupid Imps._

They arrived to Lucca´s house and encountered her, which was extremely unaware of the visit.

-_Lucca: What the…? What are you doing here; you should always remind me before coming here._

-_Marle: Did we come in a bad time?_

-_Lucca: Time… That´s what trigger us to discover the wonders of our world. The Chrono Trigger, the time egg, those artifacts woke up my interest on the Time Science._

-_Marle: So, what are you working on?_

-_Lucca: I had been working on a new type of Gate Key that led you open any Time Vortex without the need of one of the Entity´s gates. _

_-Marle: Sweet! Does it work?_

_-Lucca: Unfortunately, this Gate Key is just a prototype and will not work on its current state. But just give me a couple of days and this will work accurately. Now I just need an energy source extremely powerful to finish the Gate Key, then, I will test it the following days so it can be used without any problems._

Crono shocked, reminded that mysterious sound on the forest. Could it be a time gate? An energy source necessary to travel back in time.

-_Marle: Come to think of… I heard an mysterious sound on the forest, it was very familiar to that of a time gate._

_-Lucca: Really? Is it possible to check right now?_

_-Marle: Sure, why not?_

The trio departed to the forest, where one of the biggest mysteries lies.

_-Lucca: Wow! This is amazing, this is a new type of space-time distortion, and maybe we can use this energy._

_-Marle: So Lucca, what is that Gate Key made of?_

_-Lucca: It contains a fused part of the dreamstone, and the reminiscent of the Moon Stone._

_-Marle: That´s Amazing!_

_-Lucca: So, let´s try!_

The Gate Key Absorbed enough energy from the Time Gate, and the Dreamstone combined with the Moon Stone reacted.

_-Lucca: It´s working! The Gate Key its opening a portal._

_-Marle: Wow! It´s bigger than those one created by the entity._

_-Lucca: Huh? What… I feel a reaction between the stones. Wow, sparks.. The gate… It´s dragging us!_

The opening gate dragged our heroes inside, and so an unknown time period is receiving them.

**Next Chapter- 7500 B.C**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Time!

**Chapter 1- 7500 B.C**

_**An unexpected Time!**_

Our heroes arrived to an icy plain, there was not a single soul since it was inhabitated.

_-Lucca: Oww! Where are we? _

_-Marle: Guess we should be in a familiar time period._

_-Lucca: I don´t think so, this remind me of the Zeal age but it should have less villages._

_-Marle: It´s true! But there in the sky…_

_-Lucca: Huh? Is that the…_

_-?: Yes that the Zeal Kingdom!_

_-Lucca: Who is it?_

_-?: If my destiny is to soon perish, I must simply laugh._

_-Marle: Magus!_

_-Lucca: What… but… what are you doing here?_

_-Magus: In my quest, I have certainly encounter mysteries that unveil my past. While looking for Schala, an unexpected gate opened and so I appeared here._

_-Marle: Didn´t you returned to the Dark Ages after we defeated Lavos?_

_-Magus: Indeed, but maybe the fate had different plans for me._

_-Lucca: If so, then we must be in a different time period. Seeing Zeal on the Sky means that we must be on a period before 12,000 BC. If my calculations are correct, judging by the geography of this place and the atmosphere we must be on the year 30,000 BC._

_-Magus: It could be, I don´t recognize this part of the earthbound continent. It is extremely different that of the one I remember._

_-Lucca: Let´s see if the lectures are correct then!_

_-Marle: Lectures?_

_-Lucca: Yes, this new Gate Key is capable of reading the time period no matter how many millions of year passed. Huh? This can be… This is impossible!_

_-Crono: …_

_-Magus: Does it matter that much?_

_-Marle: What happened Lucca?_

_-Lucca: According to this device, we are on the year 7500 BC!_

_-Crono: …_

_-Magus: Those who are not sure of their capabilities depend on useless machinery. You are a fool indeed!_

_-Lucca: Hey!_

_-Marle: I agree with Magus, it could be a Malfunction._

_-Lucca: Impossible! This device obtains the lecture from the space-time distortions; it would be weird that it malfunctions. _

_-Magus: Several facts contradict your device; one of them is that Zeal is up there. It´s impossible to find Zeal after the year 12,000 BC since Lavos destroyed it._

_-Lucca: You´re right!_

_-Crono: ?_

_-Marle: What is it Crono? Shall we explore?_

_-Lucca: That would be the best. Coming with us Magus?_

_-Magus: To find Schala, the answer lies on Zeal. With my Knowledge from past events I might prevent Zeal´s destruction._

Magus joined Your Party.

Our heroes went to explore peculiar places never seen before during their previous visit to the Dark Ages. On the way, they found an established earthbound village.

_-Earthbound: Strangers!_

_-Girl: Wow, there is one with a enigmatic magic power._

_-Magus: …_

_-Lucca: I don´t get this, how is it that there are Earthbound and Enlightened ones on the same place while Zeal is up there?_

_-Marle: Excuse me, what year is it?_

_-Earthbound: Seven Thousand Moons and Five Hundred Sun have passed._

_-Magus: I see._

_-Marle: What does that means?_

_-Magus: Your strange artifact was right; this is the year 7500 BC._

_-Lucca: Whaaat?_

_-Girl: Yes, but was so special about it?_

_-Crono: …_

_-Marle: How did all this happened?_

_-Girl: Well, everything went out of Rampage 5,000 years ago. That happened when our beloved Queen died; Queen Zeal._

_-Magus: !_

_-Lucca: So who is the current Queen? Somebody must be in charge after the disaster of the Ocean Palace._

_-Earthbound: Schala._

_-Magus: !_

_-Lucca: Whaaaaat?_

_-Crono: …_

_-Marle: Unbelievable!_

**Next Chapter-7500 B.C**


	3. Chapter 2: Time Corruption

**Chapter 2- 7500 B.C**

**The Time Corruption!**

_-Lucca: What did you just said? Schala being the Queen, Unbelievable!_

_-Girl: It´s true! An enlightened one can live up to 3,000 years. This is due to the magic of that stone we found millions of year ago!_

_-Magus: The Frozen Flame…_

_-Marle: So Schala is alive, but how is this even possible?_

_-Crono: ?_

_-Lucca: What is it Crono?_

_-?: Care to help you strangers?_

_-Earthbound: Your highness!_

_-Magus: Schala!_

_-Schala: It´s a pleasure to meet you, but who are you?_

_-Magus: (She doesn´t remember me, It´ll be better for her not to reveal my identity) _

_-Marle: Sorry for the confusion, but what happened to the ancient queen?_

_-Schala: It all happened on the Ocean Palace disaster…_

Suddenly, Schala had a flashback of the disaster:

_-Queen Zeal: It´s all ours, the power of Lavos lies on the Mammon Machine_

_-Melchior: My queen, the power accumulated inside the mammon machine will soon be released. If so, Lavos will wake up!_

_-Queen Zeal: Silence! We have been waiting for this moment since we built this palace, no time for regrets._

_-Schala: Mother, it´s true! The power within Lavos is beyond our control, can´t we stop this?_

_-Queen Zeal: You dare to command me! We can´t hold back, the dream of Zeal will be alive!_

_-Lavos: Wraaaa!_

_-Queen Zeal: Lavos, give us your power from millions of year to fulfill our destiny!_

_-Lavos: Wroooaarr!_

_-Queen Zeal: What´s happening?_

_-Melchior: A time gate?_

_-Queen Zeal: What is this? Our beloved kingdom 1,000 years ago._

_-Gaspar: My queen is a trap! Lavos projected the image of our kingdom to send our queen to the void._

_-Schala: Mother!_

And so, Lavos and Queen Zeal disappeared into the void.

_-Lucca: So that´s what happened!_

_-Magus: I see! This is a different dimension with its new timeline._

_-Marle: What happened to the Gurus?_

_-Schala: They were absorbed by some strange wormholes; my brother was sucked in too._

_-Lucca: Janus._

_-Magus: So it´s not that different after all._

_-Schala: You… I don´t know why but you have a peculiar aura. I feel strong magic powers that of my brother. Huh? Janus is that you…?_

_-Marle: Busted!_

_-Magus: Indeed_

_-Schala: What happened to your humanity?_

_-Magus: It died as well as the Zeal from which I came from._

_-Schala: Is Zeal destroyed in your dimension?_

_-Lucca: Yes, your mother´s ambitions lead Zeal to its destruction._

_-Crono: …_

_-Marle: Crono what is it?_

_-Lucca: The gate key sensor feels a strange temporal distortion near this place._

_-Schala: It must be that cave!_

_-Magus: Shall we check it?_

_-Marle: Let´s explore!_

Inside the cave there was nothing but a time very similar to those one used by Crono and friends.

_-Lucca: It´s a time gate!_

_-Marle: Can we open it?_

_-Lucca: Let me try! Yes, it´s opened. Let see where we can go with this new gate._

_-Magus: Coming with us Schala?_

_-Schala: My main purpose during these recent years was to find you, and since I finally found you my purpose is accomplished._

_Schala Joined your Party_

**End Of Time- ?**

_-Crono: …_

_-Lucca: Wow! We are on the end of time. Could it be the one from our dimension or the one from this dimension?_

_-Gaspar: It doesn´t matter!_

_-Marle: Gaspar!_

_-Gaspar: Time flows and ends, the finish line of time is always the same. No matter what road you took, the finish line will be the same._

_-Lucca: So that means that no matter from which dimension you came, we will always end up on the same ´´end of time´´?_

_-Gaspar: Very likely._

_-Schala: One of the gurus!_

_-Gaspar: Princess Schala! It´s a pleasure to see you again, but, under different circumstances._

_-Schala: My pleasure too._

_-Lucca: Can you explain us what happened to the timeline?_

_-Gaspar: This is all due to the ´´Time Corruption´´_

_-Marle: What is that?_

_-Gaspar: The Time Corruption is a very strong space-time distortion that alters events from the past, the present or the future. Due to the corruption your timeline changed._

_-Lucca: Whaaaat?_

**Next Chapter- 1200 AD**


	4. Chapter 3: Timeline Remake

**Chapter 3- 1200 AD**

**Timeline Remake!**

**End of Time**

_-Lucca: That´s extremely bizarre! An entire timeline changed for no reason, there must be a logical explanation to all this._

_-Gaspar: There is a reason!_

_-Magus: Care to explain?_

_-Gaspar: When Lucca opened the new time gate in the forest, it created a distortion that big that the entire timeline disconnected. To repair this, a force beyond our magic reunited the part of the timeline but it also nullified all the events from the past timeline. Basically, this is an entire new timeline._

_-Marle: What? So that means that the events of the Ocean Palace happened in a different way leading to 7500 B.C, right?_

_-Schala: What? I don´t get it, is there something wrong with the history?_

_-Magus: How is it that we are the only one unaffected by the change in the timeline?_

_-Gaspar: This is due to the Time Travel Immunity. Time travels are unaffected to those changes in history!_

_-Lucca: Force beyond our comprehension? Could it be the entity?_

_-Gaspar: The entity you talk about wouldn't want a timeline where the events happened differently so Lavos can get a chance to revive, would it? _

_-Magus: Perhaps it can be an evil entity!_

_-Lucca: Wait! You mean Lavos is alive on this timeline?_

_-Gaspar: Most likely. Change in history leave him the chance to escape the annihilation of its own self._

_-Marle: What are we going to do?_

_-Gaspar: I will suggest you to go through that gate, it will guide to 1200 A.D._

_-Lucca: 1200 A.D? 200 years after our current time!_

_-Marle: Is it our time, right?_

_-Gaspar: Enter the gate to discover it!_

The group entered the gate and so arrived to 1200 A.D. The place looked akin to the middle age, except there were more towns and less forest.

_-Magus: Middle Age?_

_-Schala: Wow! This place is extremely advanced in technology compared to Zeal._

_-Lucca: I don´t get this, this should look like our time instead of Middle Age._

_-Marle: This is a mess!_

_-?: That´s what she said…_

Suddenly from beyond, a strange creature appeared and it looked like a frog!

_-Frog: Fellow comrades, time passes but you never let your guard down, do you Crono?_

_-Lucca: Glenn!_

_-Magus: …_

_-Schala: Ahh! __A talking frog, is it a fiend?_

_-Magus: It´s a pitiful knight that lost a simple battle, ended up being a frog._

_-Frog: Want to end this now?_

_-Magus: Shall we?_

_-Marle: Stop it you two!_

_-Frog: But, what are you doing here?_

_-Lucca: We accidentally changed the timeline, so we came here to see how messed up it is._

_-Frog: Honestly, I don´t know what happened. I just recovered the Masamune , as soon as I returned, everything changed. Cyrus is alive, the Guardia Kingdom is against Porre, Magus never appeared here, the Mystics are pacifist, Ozzie is dead, and recently a meteor felt from the sky!_

_-Lucca: Meteor? (Could it be…?)_

_-Magus: Seems that this disaster is more complicated than we tough!_

_-Marle: We should solve the Guardia against Porre incident first._

_Frog Joined Your Party_

Our heroes astonished by the events went to the castle to gain information about the current situation.

_-Guard 1: Identify!_

_-Marle: Nadia Guardia!_

_-Guard 2: Guardia? Any relationship with the King?_

_-Marle: I am just a sibling._

_-Guard 1: You shall pass!_

_-Chancellor: Welcome fellow strangers! Can I help you in your quest?_

_-Marle: Yes, we are travelers who want information about the current situation._

_-Chancellor: I see, but this is not the right place to talk! Let´s move to the main room._

_-Marle: …_

_-Chancellor: So you are travelers, what´s your hometown?_

_-Marle: Truce_

_-Chancellor: So you are from here! Well… The situation as it goes it´s not good. A couple of months ago Porre started to rebel against our kingdom and thus we are in war. Something even stranger is that this started to happen after that giant meteor felt from sky; it was all red and huge!_

_-Lucca: Red Meteor?_

_-Magus: That´s not good! It must have been Lavos._

_-Chancellor: Excuse me?_

_-Schala: Oh no!_

_-Chancellor: Care to explain?_

_-Frog: Sir, this is a monarchy rebellion! Porre received help from strangers beyond the seas._

_-Chancellor: Whaaaat?_

_-Frog: Their main plan is to destroy Guardia and built an entire new Kingdom ruled by an army._

_-Lucca: Something´s wrong! Lavos could have affected Porre somehow._

_-Magus: Perhaps it was the frozen flame and not Lavos itself._

**Next Chapter- 4000 A.D**


	5. Chapter 4: Hours Beyond!

**Chapter 4- 4000 A.D**

**Hours Beyond!**

_-Marle: The frozen flame, what is it?_

_-Magus: Our Zeal book registered a mysterious rock a long time ago. It was around 30,000 BC, and it was a shard that felt from Lavos shell. This shard gave humans the ability to use magic; it had a shape that of a flame, so they called it the frozen flame._

_-Lucca: So maybe Porre is using the frozen flame!_

_-Chancellor: My… You have encountered so many mysteries!_

Suddenly in the castle entrance.

-_Guard 1: Chancellor, we are under attack!_

_-Guard 2: Porre is reaching the entrance; all of our soldiers are dead._

_-Chancellor: Where´s the Commander?_

_-Guard 1: …, you tell him!_

_-Guard 2: Sir, the commander is… under Porre´s influence!_

_-Chancellor: WHAAT?_

_-Guard 2: Yes sir, they used some type of crimson rock and suddenly the commander transformed into a monster._

_-Magus: The frozen flame!_

_-Chancellor: Sir Glenn, we need your help!_

_-Frog: Crono, Magus, are you in?_

_-Magus: I must destroy the frozen flame, working along will serve me well._

_-Crono: …_

_-Frog: YAAAAA…!_

Suddenly, Crono took out his sword, Frog the Masamune and Magus his Scythe.

_-Frog: Take care of the left ones, I´ll take care of the middle ones._

_-Magus: I can kill all of them without your help._

_-Crono used Cyclone._

_-Frog: Good job Crono! You defeated 13 of them in a single blow._

_-Magus: I see, you are stronger!_

_-Magus used Black Hole._

_-Crono: !_

_-Magus: But not as strong as me!_

_-Frog used Slurp Cut._

_-Crono: …_

_-Frog: There´s only 2 left!_

_-Magus: Beware!_

_-Porre Guard: Die!_

_-Magus used lighting 2._

_-Porre Guard: At least I die for my country; your pitiful kingdom shall perish… awwk!_

_-Frog: You saved me?_

_-Magus: Don´t get too cocky! I am paying an old debt, in response to your little friend._

_-Frog: Cyrus. I see…_

_-Porre General: Very well, thou art very skilled._

_-Commander: SHALL THEIR BLOOD FLOW… IN MY MOUTH!_

_-Porre General: Relax, you might battle them now._

_-Frog: Who are you? Porre never had a general!_

_-?: Don´t you know? I trained you so well, but before me you look like a stupid squire._

_-Frog: Cyrus!_

_-Cyrus: Good, you recognize me! After being dead in your mind, I couldn´t care less. However, this is not a friends meeting. I have a mission, and I´ll kill you if necessary._

_-Magus: You…!_

_-Cyrus: Magus, fiend´s master, you should bow before me!_

_-Magus: Insolent knight!_

_-Cyrus: So you want to fight? This might be a good place for your grave, but I have a better location. Let´s go to a deserted place where you can fight. This might help us to get there._

_-Magus: The frozen flame, how did you get it!_

_-Cyrus: This is not of your inconvenience! Lavos, transport us to that decayed place you show me before._

_-Frog: Lavos?_

_-Cyrus: HAAAAA!_

**4000 A.D**

_-Frog: Uhhh, where are we?_

_-Cyrus: Welcome to the end of the world! This is 4000 A.D._

_-Magus: Whaaat?_

_-Crono: !_

_-Cyrus: This is a deceased world, where Lavos drained all of the planet´s life and humans are extinct._

_-Magus: I see, this is like 2300 A.D of the old timeline._

_-Frog: Where are Lucca, Marle and Schala?_

_-Cyrus: You mean your girly friends; all of them are in the past waiting for you._

_-Magus: At least they are safe in 1200 AD._

_-Cyrus: Not after I finish with you! _

_-Frog: Cyrus, why are you doing this?_

_-Cyrus: You know how bad it feels to accomplish something and not being rewarded, that horrible feeling after you did something just to be forgotten by those who once loved you. I served that useless kingdom long enough! Allying with Porre grants me unlimited desires and possibilities. The frozen flame, this magical item, lets me be immortal!_

_-Frog: But why… _

_-Magus: He´s corrupted. Somehow he acquired the frozen flame and the power inside manipulated Cyrus leading him to the point of soul corruption. This is one of Lavos main skills._

_-Crono: …_

_-Cyrus: Enough! This is not time for conversation, this is the perfect opportunity to accomplish Lavos´s dream!_

_-Magus: I killed you once, I will be glad to do it again!_

_-Frog: No, Cyrus is dead! The Cyrus from this timeline is not other but a Lavos´s puppet._

_-Commander: LET THE BATTLE BEGIN, MY DESIRE FOR DEATH AND BLOOD IS BEYOND CONTROL!_

_-Cyrus: Let´s start!_

**Next Chapter- 65,000,000 BC**


	6. Chapter 5: The B Split!

**Chapter 5- 65,000,000 B.C**

**The B Split!**

_Frog: Let it be then, Cyrus, I will take away that Corruption!_

_Cyrus: HYYYYAH!_

_Cyrus used Dark Slash_

_Crono: !_

_Crono defended Frog_

_Frog: Thanks Crono!_

_Frog used Leap Slash_

_Cyrus evaded the Attack._

_Magus is casting a spell._

_Frog: What are you doing?_

_Magus: Battle him! Meanwhile, let´s prepare this new technique I´ve been practicing._

_Frog: Aye!_

_Porre Commander used Mega Ray_

_Frog reflected the attack._

_Porre Commander: YOU… I CAN PLAY LIKE THAT TOO!_

_Porre Commander casted a Spell; Death Mirror_

_Frog: What is that supposed to do, give me an elegant look?_

_Porre Commander: LAUGHING SO SOON? DEATH NEVER JOKES AROUND!_

_Frog used Water 2._

_Porre Commander: YAAA!_

_Frog: What the…? My attack just dispelled._

_Porre Commander: AND THAT´S NOT IT!_

_Frog: AHHHHH! The attack has been reflected…_

_Magus: Hold on, I´m almost done._

_Cyrus: Crono, huh? Let´s have some fun!_

_Crono used Slash_

_Cyrus evaded the attack and used Dark Slash._

_Crono: !_

_Cyrus: We have the same techniques, but mine are stronger!_

_Crono used Lighting 2_

_Cyrus used Black Counter_

_Crono evaded the attack._

_Cyrus: Too much for you?_

_Crono used Luminarie._

_Cyrus: Awwk, the light… it´s too shiny… too strong!_

_Cyrus protected with a Dark Shield._

_Magus: I´m ready!_

_Frog: Good, let´s use some strategy to gather them up and attack them._

_Magus: Don´t worry, this attack can hit them without them being together._

_Cyrus: What are you whispering there?_

_Porre Commander: BATTLE…. BLOOD… BEYOND CONTROL!_

_Cyrus: Calm down!_

_Frog and Crono used X-Strike on Porre Commander._

_Porre Commander: AWWKK… I´M… my… what´s happening… HAAAA!_

_Frog: Wait, the Porre Commander was talking normally for a second._

_Magus: It´s time!_

_Cyrus: You idiots!_

_Cyrus used Crimson Sword Strike_

_Crono and Frog: ! (Both being heavily damaged)_

_Magus: Nooo!_

_Frog: Maa.. Magus, quick… do the spell._

_Magus: Take this!_

_Cyrus: Whaaat?_

_Porre Commander: Huh? IMPOSSIBLE, NOOO!_

_Magus used a new attack; Dark Soul._

_Cyrus and Porre Commander: AAAAWWWWWKKKK!_

_Magus: I have removed the evil from their hearts and transformed it into pure energy, take this Glenn and Crono!_

_Crono and Frog were healed._

_Our heroes stopped the great evil, and they could return with their friends safe._

_Several minutes later…_

_Marle: Crono, Magus, Frog!_

_Lucca: Are you all right guys?_

_Frog: Yes, thanks for your preoccupation._

_Magus: Schala, are you ok?_

_Schala: Yes Janus, how about you?_

_Magus: Don´t need to worry._

_Suddenly there were several earthquakes._

_Magus: Earthquakes?_

_Marle: Wooow!_

_Lucca: Look there, a time gate!_

_Crono: !_

_The party was absorbed by the gate._

_Several hours later, they were surrounded by prehistory._

_Marle: Where are we?_

_?: Marle right? Marle strong, Crono and friends strong!_

_Marle: Huh?_

_?: Friends strong, like Ayla!_

_Lucca: Awwk, Ayla!_

_Frog: Dear Ayla._

_Crono: _

_Schala: A cavewoman._

_Ayla: Crono and friends at Ayla´s home. Ayla exploring mountains, Ayla found friends fainted._

_Lucca: Thank you for rescuing us!_

_Ayla: Ayla found pale Magus too and blue haired girl._

_Marle: Yeah, they are with us._

_Magus: So a time gate transport us to prehistory, why does this sounds familiar?_

_Ayla: Hehehehe._

_Lucca: Everything seems fine here, Ayla, have you seen anything strange here?_

_Ayla: No, everything is like the last time Crono came here._

_Lucca: I see!_

_Frog: So the timeline is not affected here._

_Magus: Neither in the end of time._

_Lucca: Seems that only Dark Ages, Past and Present are affected._

_Frog: And Future._

_Magus: Yes._

_Frog: By the way… where´s Cyrus?_

_Marle: Cyrus is alive?_

_Lucca: Really?_

_Frog: Yes, but his a Lavos Agent._

_Lucca and Marle: Whaat?_

_Magus: He´s not here, neither the Porre Commander._

_Frog: They are probably on the 1200 A.D, but, what if they keep causing havock._

_Magus: I wouldn´t mind if I were you, I purified their souls._

_Lucca: So we have an alternate timeline, with variations in the middle (which will be point B) but the beginning (Point A) and the Ending (Point C) are not affected._

_Ayla: Ayla confused, why you talking about time?_

_Lucca: We´ll explain you later._

_Magus: Let´s say that the B point is a split in the timeline._

_Lucca: A split timeline departing from the middle point, very clever Magus!_

_Marle: But… how would we return to our real timeline?_

_Schala: Perhaps you should research what is the real source of this huge problem._

_Frog: the real source of this problem is the frozen flame, more precisely, Corrupted Lavos._

_All: Corrupted Lavos?_

**Next Chapter-1200 AD**


	7. Chapter 6: The Fate of Time PART 1

**Chapter 6- 1200 A.D**

**The fate of time PART 1.**

_Magus: Seems plausible!_

_Ayla: What? What is this all about Lavos?_

_Lucca: Would you elaborate please._

_Frog: It´s just a thought but I think that Lavos reckless mind was consumed by the fate of an evil being._

_Lucca: What?_

_Magus: This is correct! While the being itself is Lavos, the essence is that of a new threat._

_Marle: So basically, Lavos is under someone´s control?_

_Frog: Could be either that or the fate of the universe is beyond our timeline._

_Lucca: I see!_

_Ayla: So Lavos is back, and eviler than ever!_

_Schala: Wait!_

_Magus: What happened?_

_Schala: When I was at home, I recently saw some books related to an evil entity. Our mother had prophetic visions about this and so wrote about it!_

_Lucca: Impossible!_

_Magus: Could we check in the Dark Ages?_

_Ayla: Ayla going, Ayla strong!_

_?: I wouldn´t be so cocky if I were ya!_

_Crono: !_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	8. Chapter 7: The Fate of Time PART 2

**Chapter 6- 1200 A.D**

**The fate of time PART 2.**

_?: Where are ya going?_

_Ayla: Show up!_

_?: Very well, my name is YAKREE._

_Lucca: What in the world?_

_Yakree: I am a mutan demon class fiend._

_Magus: Mutan Demon? Never heard of such, are you sure you are not a fake?_

_Yakree: Silence you mortal! In this world, only Yakree might dominate._

_Lucca: A demon in prehistory? How did you have access to this era?_

_Yakree: I have created a corrupted gate from another dimension´s future._

_Marle: Whaaat?_

_Frog: God, this is worst than we though._

_Schala: Another dimension´s future? Is it… could it be?_

_Magus: What is it Schala?_

_Schala: I feel an essence from death._

_Magus: Death?_

_Schala: Yes, is like this guy was once a human who got erased from existence._

_Magus: Could it be…? No, that´s impossible!_

_Frog: What is it?_

_Magus: This fiend, he´s kind of familiar isn´t it?_

_Frog: No way, could it be?_

_Yakree: Restrict yourself! I shall fight now._

_Crono: !_

Yakree took out his Nightmare Sword.

_Marle: Hey, that sword!_

_Lucca: It´s the opposite to Crono´s sword!_

_Magus: That´s because…_

_Ayla: What is it? Ayla very confused._

_Magus: That´s because this being was once Crono in another timeline._

_Everyone: WHAAAT?_

_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
